


SYMPHONY OF FLYING

by chaistoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Could Be Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Teen Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love, shiratorizawa vs karasuno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria
Summary: Hinata Shoyo był symfonią. Arcydziełem stworzonym z pasji, głośnych dźwięków i uśmiechu, który rozchodził się ciepło po ciele, jak wiosenne promienie słońca muskające policzki po długiej zimie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	SYMPHONY OF FLYING

Kageyama Tobio nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak wygląda świat z góry, kiedy świst powietrza na moment zaciera wszystkie inne dźwięki. Wolał słyszeć to, co mogło dojść do jego uszu z dołu i brać dobrze skrywaną przyjemność ze stąpania lekko po ziemi w akompaniamencie dopingu uczniów, odbijania piłki o opuszki palców i piszczenia kauczukowych podeszew butów sportowych na parkiecie. Dopiero Hinata Shoyo uświadomił mu, że nawet będąc na deskach boiska, może poczuć się na chwilę, jakby był nad siatką.

Wystarczyło, że rzucił mu jedno z _tych_ spojrzeń, choćby trwające moment, ułamek sekundy, a następnie biegł jak obłąkany w stronę siatki, ufając bezgranicznie swojego przyjacielowi, nie mając nawet ziarna wątpliwości w swoim oczyszczonym przez siatkówkę umyśle. Tobio na tę jedną krótką chwilę wydawał się w wirze olśnienia. Jakby nagle każdy najmniejszy szelest, najcichszy szept zmieniał się w ambrozję dla uszu i przekształcał się w jedną wielką symfonię, raju dla słuchacza takiego jak rozgrywający, którego skupienie osiągało maksimum. Bez patrzenia określał, gdzie jest jego słońce. Wzbijało się powoli z tymi pełnymi pewności ślepiami, jakby zaraz miało faktycznie zaginąć na nieboskłonie.

Piłka idealnie pasowała do jego dłoni. Kageyama nie mógł się nadziwić temu zjawisku, kiedy pierwszy raz je zaobserwował. Fascynowało go to, z jaką precyzją ta pchła potrafi odmierzyć idealny moment na muśnięcie jej swoimi szczupłymi palcami. Wydawał się wręcz nieobecny, kiedy wybijał się w górę, a jednak jego aura szeptała, jak uraczony jest możliwością górowania nad resztą. Reflektory świeciły nagle mniej jasno, stalowe tęczówki wydawały się odbijać wyłącznie sylwetkę środkowego atakującego. Wzbijanie się w powietrze z taką finezją było całkiem nowym rodzajem magii. Utwór utkany z nut sukcesu Karasuno w tym jednym kluczowym okamgnieniu przybierał na sile, do tego stopnia, że dyrygent, Król Boiska, miał wrażenie, że muzyka, którą sam skomponował, zaraz przygniecie go mocą brzmienia. Wszystko stawało się tak rozmyte, jego oczy mogłyby podążać tylko za nim. Chłopakiem, który mógłby być jego jedynym przewodnikiem. Nawet gdyby ciągnął go wprost do piekła, zdołałby przetrwać diabelski żar, byle móc ucztować z szatanem takim jak Hinata Shoyo. Tobio w takich momentach myślał, o tym, że jego największym przekleństwem jest sam czart, skrywający się pod maską anioła nieskalanego grzechem.

Wszyscy uważali Hinatę Shoyo za omamionego ludzkim wcieleniem Lucyfera, Kageyamą. Pozbawił zmysłów szamotającego się anioła, czyniąc go więźniem swego geniuszu, jednak nie biorąc go na poddanego, a uczyniwszy najwyższym z szatanów u swego boku. Jakież byłoby zdziwieniu uczniów Karasuno, kiedy odkryliby, że najbliższy władcy piekieł, nie jest brunet o niespokojnym spojrzeniu, a rudzielec z niestwierdzonym ADHD. Przynajmniej dla Tobio, w którego Shoyo był najniebezpieczniejszą istotą, chodzącą nie tylko po jego szkole, ale także w całej Japonii.

Czuł się toteż wręcz onieśmielony swoim dziełem, gdy młody kruk z królewską gracją lądował na deskach, tak lekko, jakby ćwiczył to, odkąd przyszedł na świat. Wszystkie krwinki w żyłach Kageyamy nagle ze zdwojoną prędkością zaczynały płynąć w jego żyłach, czuł, jak krew pulsuje mu w uszach, a dreszcz nagłego przebudzenia przebiegał pod czarną koszulką z numerem dziewięć. Serce mogło pracować na najwyższych obrotach, jedynie po udanej wystawie, idealnym uderzeniu w piłkę Mikasa i perfekcyjnie rozegranej akcji. Ileż razy nie potrafił wypowiedzieć z siebie niczego ambitniejszego, niż ,,Było za wysoko" albo zwyczajnego okrzyku radości? Przestał liczyć.

***

Mógł przysiąc, że godzinami leżał na łóżku i ćwiczył odbicia zamiast japońskiego. Sufit był popękany i nie lubił na niego patrzeć. Wolał zamykać oczy, żeby wsłuchiwać się w perfekcyjną ciszę, intuicyjnie podrzucając piłkę. Po pewnym czasie jednak coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafił spokojnie odpoczywać, oddychać wolno i głęboko. Myśli zmieniały tor kilkanaście razy na minutę, a jednak wciąż krążyły wokół jednej osoby. Tobio miał wrażenie, że zna na pamięć każdy detal w osobie Hinaty. Miał wyszyty pod powiekami obraz Shoyo, przygotowującego się do odbicia piłki. Delikatny profil nadający jego sylwetce jeszcze bardziej anielskiego wyglądu, oprawiony w kwietniowe promienie przedzierające się przez rude kosmyki okalającego jego drobną twarz. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy go spotkał, nie mógł się nadziwić, że ktoś tak mały może mieć w sobie tyle energii i irytujących cech. Do momentu, kiedy weszli na boisko, gdzie okazało się, że Hinata wcale nie jest tak mdły ze swoim cholernie doskonałym uśmiechem malującym się na spierzchniętych wargach. Jego osoba nadal niemiłosiernie działała mu na nerwy, a jednak ,,Boże, to znowu on" zmieniło się z czasem na ,,Boże, jak dobrze, że to on", kiedy naiwnie siedział i wypatrywał go z hali, bawiąc się kluczami.

Jego barwa głosu dźwięczała mu w uszach, skutecznie demolując jego wewnętrzną harmonię. Zaczęła być powoli jedynym dźwiękiem, którego mógł słuchać. Jak piosenki; idealnego utworu napisanego przez wyśmienitego kompozytora spiskującego z kimś piekielnie niebezpiecznym.

Hinata uśmiecha się do wszystkich tak samo. Taki już jest.

Hinata zupełnie przypadkiem zawsze ustawia się obok niego na zbiórkach i ociera swoim ramieniem jego rękę.

Cholera, Hinata chyba nawet go nie lubi.

Piłka spadła mu na klatkę piersiową, wyrywając go na moment z transu. Gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc i podniósł się do siadu. Przejechał rękoma po twarzy, próbując pozbyć się uporczywie kotłujących się w jego głowie myśli, które plątały się, nachodziły na siebie i napędzały kolejne, coraz bardziej niszczące mu samopoczucie. Kątem oka spojrzał na telefon, którego ekran mignął mu na moment. Włączył go jedną dłonią, by zobaczyć, kto wysłał mu wiadomość. Pominął kilkanaście powiadomień z wynikami rozgrywek międzynarodowych, bo jego uwagę przykuł od razu SMS wysłany dosłownie minutę wcześniej. Odłożył na moment trzymany na nogach przedmiot, który sturlał się w łóżka, a zamiast tego odłączył urządzenie od ładowarki.

 **HINATA**  
trening jutro rano????

 **KAGEYAMA**  
Okej.

 **HINATA**  
odbije wszystkie twoje pilki!

 **KAGEYAMA**  
Oby tak było, bo specjalnie się zrywam przed lekcjami.

 **HINATA**  
NIE WIERZYSZ WE MNIE?!

 **HINATA**  
CHCESZ SIE ZALOZYC, ŻE TRAFIE WSZYSTKIE?!?!?!

 **KAGEYAMA**  
Przygotuj pieniądze na mleko dla mnie, bo założę się, że nie uda ci się trafić wszystkich moich wystaw.

Kageyama Tobio odsunął myśl, że wierzy w Hinatę bardziej niż cała drużyna razem wzięta. Rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko i zakrył twarz poduszką. ,,Przeklęta mała pchła".

***

— Zamień się ze mną, Hinata! — Szybkim ruchem przeciągnął chłopaka. Chciał skupić się tylko na tym, co dzieje się na boisku i faktycznie ze zmęczenia mógł myśleć tylko o jednej rzeczy, co znacznie ułatwiało mu w pewnym sensie zadanie. Jego buty sportowe zapiszczały na parkiecie przy gwałtownym ruchu, a skandowanie uczniów z każdym odbiciem po drugiej stronie siatki jeszcze bardziej rosło na sile. Ogromna presja, którą już od początku odczuwało Karasuno, zaczynało już powoli zmierzać ku niewyobrażalnej dla nastoletniej psychiki wielkości.

Serce Kageyamy przyspieszyło, a jego ciężki oddech wydawał się jedynym dźwiękiem, który słyszał. Modlił się cicho w duchu o to, żeby nogi nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Wyczerpanie jego organizmu zaczynało mu faktycznie okropnie doskwierać i nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak przeciwna drużyna zachowuje taki spokój w ówczesnej sytuacji punktowej. Widział, jak Kei wyskakuje do bloku. Zwolniony do tamtego momentu obraz, nagle rykoszetem w niego uderzył. Dostrzegł, że poliestrowy T-Shirt Karasuno przylega mu do spoconych pleców, mięśnie są napięte i gotowe do przeprowadzenia jeszcze jednej akcji, a oddech już tak urywany, że cudem jeszcze w ogóle stoi. Kolejne wdechy kłuły go tak kurewsko w piersi, tak jakby wlewał do przełyku wrzątek pełen żyletek. Obraz wyostrzył się raptownie, a piłka, która leciała z przeciwka, wydawała się lśnić jaśniej niż cokolwiek innego na hali.

,,Skończmy to w końcu".

— Dotknięta! — Głos Tsukishimy przeszył całe drżące powietrze w pomieszczeniu.

Kolejne odbicie należało do Tanaki. Trener krzyczał coś zza linii, jednak do Tobio doszła jedynie nikła wiadomość całej drużyny, choć rzucenie się do ataku i tak przyszło mu naturalnie. Jego nogi były ciężkie jak z ołowiu, a jednak każdy następny krok napędzał go jeszcze bardziej. Adrenalina pobudzała go mocniej niż mocna kawa zalana energetykiem.

Nad wystawą do Shoyo nie myślał długo. Po prostu nie widział innej opcji. Tak musieli skończyć ten set. Tak powinni zdobyć swoje zwycięstwo. Mógł patrzeć, jak Hinata wyskakuje z drugiej linii i wyciąga swoją rękę do ataku. Nie widział czegoś tak majestatycznego, jak akurat ten chłopak szybujący nad boiskiem. Młody kruk wzbijający się w przestworza, by walczyć z orłem. Błysk w orzechowych tęczówkach był dla Tobio wystarczającym znakiem, że już wygrali ten mecz. Że postąpił słusznie, za każdym razem zgadzając się na setnie powtórzone podczas jednego treningu ,,Wystaw mi!".

Miał wrażenie, że kiedy zagrywka została odebrana, miga mu przed oczami Oikawa. Uderzony piłką Hinata utrudnił kolejne rozegranie, a jednak gra nadal trwała. Dopóki można było jeszcze coś zrobić, należało myśleć gorączkowo nad kolejną akcją, która była już zaplanowana i Kageyama wiedział doskonale, co powinien zrobić.

Słowa Keia dźwięczały mu w głowie, obijały się o jego czaszkę, jak rozjuszone pszczoły w ulu. Naprawdę wierzył, że nie uda mu się przebić przez ich nowy mur, który niejednego zniechęciłby do tak mocnego uderzenia. Na jego oczach wybudował się potrójny blok, przez który Ushiwaka zmuszony był się przedostać. Przygotowany odbił piłkę, choć posyłał ją w innym kierunku, niż by sobie życzył. Kapitan ratujący sytuacje otrzeźwił ich niczym kubeł lodowatej wody z chwilowego szoku. Walka trwała i była wciąż tak zacięta, że pewność wygranej, jaką kilka minut wcześniej wprowadził w jego umysł środkowy atakujący, nagle umknęła mu przez palce, przeleciawszy jak piasek.

,,Kurwa, Hinata, biegnij!". Wrzeszczał w duszy, nie widząc obok siebie chłopaka. Dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do niego, że Hinata celowo zmienił tempo. Słyszał, jak drużyna rzuca się do synchronizowanego ataku. Miarowe uderzanie butów o podłogę uspokoiło go tak nagle z chwilowego przerażenia, że rozluźnienie było wręcz nienaturalne. Skoczyli równo, a jednak wzrok Kageyamy był utkwiony tylko w nim. Tak skupionym i cichym diable pod maską anioła z aureolą ognistej czupryny i kroplami potu osiadłych na czole, nosie i kościach jarzmowych. Był ponad wszystkimi, skoczył tak wysoko, że postronny obserwator mógł być słusznie zdziwiony tym, że wszystkie jego ścięgna nie porwały się jak gałązki pod naciskiem buta.

Wszystko dla rozgrywającego ucichło. Słyszał tylko swój niespokojny oddech, bicie serca i gdzieś w oddali, daleko, jakby za mgłą śmiech Hinaty, upchnięty gdzieś przez jego umysł między desperackie myśli.

Po trzasku, ślizgu po podłodze i piłce wybitej poza boisko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on ucichł. Jego spojrzenie przebiegło prędko po twarzach swoich kolegów z drużyny. Zwrócił powoli głowę ku siatce, aby zobaczyć, czy piłka, aby na pewno wylądowała na parkiecie, a wszystko to nie jest snem na jawie. Gwizdek sędziego rozbudził tłum na trybunach, jak i drużynę Karasuno, która z otwartymi szeroko w niedowierzaniu wgapiała się najpierw w zawodników Shiratorizawy, a następnie w tablicę wyników. Wrzaski wypełniły każdą pustą przestrzeń na sali. Pomieszczenie dudniło wręcz od skrajnych emocji zawodników po obu stronach siatki oraz kibiców przeżywających mecz tak samo mocno. Rezerwowi wsypali się na deski poza białymi liniami, które oddzielały ich od reszty zespołu. Hinata z drżącymi łydkami z wysiłku dostał się przez niewielki tłum do Kageyamy. Nim wyższy chłopak się zorientował, jego czerwone policzki znalazły się w dłoniach rudzielca. Zachwiał się momentalnie, kiedy gwałtownie pociągnięto go do dołu za materiał ubrania, a jego usta zostały przyciśnięte do suchych, spierzchniętych warg. Nie był to pocałunek, jakiego oczekiwało się jako nastolatek na podstawie jakiś słabych filmów. Nie było fajerwerków, a ich nosy się ze sobą zderzyły, Tobio zaczynał boleć kark, co uświadomiło mu zresztą, że sam jest niemal jak trup, a do tego oboje byli mokrzy i niemiłosiernie śmierdzieli. Kropelki potu osiadły nawet na rzęsach Shoyo, co zaobserwował, kiedy w końcu otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i uchylił, zaciśnięte do tej pory, powieki.

Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo jego koledzy z drużyny rzucili się na nich obu. Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał, jak Sugawara krzyknął: ,,Dawaj moje tysiąc jenów, Daichi!".

Hinata Shoyo ze swoim słonecznym wzrokiem i uśmiechem, który mógłby rozwiązywać wojny, nauczył go, jak naprawdę latać.


End file.
